fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "G.U.N. Fortress". Plot (Back at the Death Egg in the cafeteria as the villains are eating lunch together with Orbot and Cubot cooking up some chicken) *Orbot: Oh yeah, grill that skin in. *Cubot: Add some salt in it. *Orbot: But it has salt. *Cubot: My bad. *Eggman: Hurry up, i want some chicken! *Cortex: This meatloaf taste just like my father used to make. *Eggman: Oh great. Another review of a single food i hate the most. *Cortex: Oh my, why be so negative? *Eggman: This place is such a fool to me. *N. Gin: I thought you created this place. *Eggman: Stupid robots, these guys are dumber than my older minions. *N. Brio: Ooh, you're so jealous. *Eggman: Don't even ask. *Orbot: The chicken is ready. *Cubot: All grilled in. *Eggman: Alright. Now give me my chicken! *Orbot: Here you go. Careful, the crust is really hot. *Eggman: It's not bread. How can you call it crust? *Orbot: Oh, sorry. I thought you were eating bread. *Eggman: Stupid robots, now give it to me. *Orbot: Fine. Take it. Take it for mercy. *Eggman: Thank you. What a bot fool you are. *Cubot: No need for excuses. *Eggman: Whatever. *eat his chicken* *Dingodile: I love this lamb! Another one please! *Orbot: Coming right up. *Nina: Can you guys just eat with your mouth close? *N. Tropy: What is your problem? *N. Gin: Yeah, why are you whining all the time? *Nina: I'm not! You guys act immature like my father. *Cortex: What is going on around here? *N. Brio: That's none of your business. *N. Gin: Who cares. *Dingodile: Where is my lamb?! *Orbot: Um, it's burning. *Dingodile: Burning?! *Orbot: My apologies. I cook it for too long. *Dingodile: My lamb is burned! *Cubot: Sorry about that. *Dingodile: Bring me a new one! *Orbot: Ugh, not another food to cook. *Dingodile: Such a waste of time. *Cubot: I need a break. (Metal Sonic flies back to the Death Egg, landing on the ground in pain) *Metal Sonic: Dr. Eggman........i need some help. (Dr. Eggman hear a call from Metal Sonic) *Eggman: Metal Sonic. *Cortex: What happen again? *Eggman: You and N. Brio come here, lunch time is over. *N. Brio: Oh great. Now what is the problem again with emergencies? (Dr. Eggman, Cortex and N. Brio walk up to Metal Sonic laying down) *Metal Sonic: I need a charge. *Cortex: He's running out of battery. Renew him. *Eggman: No. He's a infinity one. He need to be charged with the remaining powers in his body. *N. Brio: I'll take him to the charging room. *Eggman: Take Metal Sonic to the charging room and come back for some duty work. *N. Brio: Okay, i'll take him to charge for extra power. *grab Metal Sonic to the charging room* *Eggman: Dr. Neo Cortex, we need to talk about dominating the world. *Cortex: Oh yes, i would love to dominate the world with you when the heroes aren't around to play and trick us away. (Meanwhile back on Earth, the G.U.N. cars are heading to the G.U.N. station where they are arriving from the gate and entering in from the parking space) *Sonic: Oh no, i am not ready for this. *Shadow: This is all your fault. We shouldn't have teleported in time. *Sonic: But we don't have the Chaos Emeralds with us. *Shadow: What a shame of you. *G.U.N. Police: We're now at the G.U.N. station. Let's go. (Sonic, Tails, Crash, Coco and Shadow walk into the G.U.N. base with the polices as they walk into the prison room where a lot of prisoners are seen in their cells) *Prisoner #1: I hate this place! *Prisoner #2: Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame. *Prisoner #3: Yeah bud, everything is lame in here. *Prisoner #4: It stinks. (Sonic, Tails, Crash, Coco and Shadow are placed into the prison cell together) *Sonic: Hey. *Shadow: You can't do this to me. I'm a agent. Why are you doing this?! *G.U.N. Police: Sorry Shadow. But your agent days are over. Can't give you the job again. *Shadow: What about Rouge? Is she going to be alright? *G.U.N. Police: Yes. She will be fine. Let's go guys, we have to meet up with the Commander. *Shadow: The Commander. I knew it. *Sonic: No, no, no, no, no. I don't wanna stay here forever. *Shadow: Thanks a lot Sonic. We shouldn't even be here in the first place. *Sonic: But i didn't start all of this. *Tails: Even you know, you even make Crash upset. *Crash: *growls and slam at the cage chains* *Coco: We need to figure out to get out of this prison. *Sonic: I can relate to that. *Tails: You're not helping. *Sonic: i thought we were friends. *Tails: I don't wanna talk with you right now. *Sonic: Jeez, okay. *Shadow: Yeah Sonic. Great job for giving us a lot of trouble. (The lights turn off as the polices left the prison room. Back at Green Hill Zone, three fisherman are catching fish in the lake.) *Fisherman #1: Wow, i caught a salmon. *Fisherman #2: Okie dokie. A grey fish for me. *Fisherman #3: I never seen one of those before. *Fisherman #1: Me too. *Fisherman #2: These fishes never get old. (The chaos emeralds started to glow in the water) *Fisherman #2: Whoa. *Fisherman #1: What happen? *Fisherman #2: Look down here. These rock thingies are glowing. *Fisherman #3: They're diamonds. *Fisherman #1: Let's catch them. *Fisherman #2: We can't catch them. They're too shiny to catch. *Fisherman #1: Call for emergency. *Fisherman #2: Call the ambulance! *Fisherman #3: No. There is no dead person inside the water. What's wrong with you people? *Park Ranger: *arrive from his car from driving* What is going on here? *Fisherman #1: Sir. There's seven glowing diamonds lying on the water. *Park Ranger: My god. I'll call the museum about this. (Back at Sonic's house, Knuckles and a few members are back home, still waiting for Sonic and his friends to come back) *Knuckles: Still no sign of Sonic. *Crunch: Even Crash and Coco haven't return yet. *Aku Aku: *sense* Oh no. They have been caught. *Amy: What? *Crunch: Damn it! I knew it. *Rouge: I'm going to check what is going on in the situation. *E-123 Omega: Let's take a look. (The gang is checking on the situation from the cliff with the truck coming by with the museum people as the fisherman use the net to get the chaos emeralds out of the water) *Amy: Oh no, they got the Chaos Emeralds. *Rouge: Even the polices are there. We don't have to cause any trouble. *Knuckles: I can't believe they actually got them. You know what is going on. *Rouge: I don't wanna get into a lot of trouble by grabbing the emeralds. They will be held into a safer place. *Crunch: Darn it! Now we got another problem going on. *Aku Aku: Our rest of our friends are missing. We need to head back inside for now. Let's go. *Amy: Awwww. I wish Sonic was back with us. *Crunch: We don't know what to do. We'll get those gems later on when Crash and Coco comes back. (Back at the G.U.N. station in the prison room) *Sonic: Oh god. I can't stay here any longer. *Shadow: Quiet! You got us in a lot of trouble today. *Sonic: No i don't. *Shadow: You ask that question like many times. *Tails: Guys, we can only figure out a way to escape. *Coco: They took my laptop away and now we can't escape. *Crash: Awwww. *Sonic: Don't worry Crash, we'll be fine. *Tails: As soon as possible, we will break free. *Shadow: Ah, i can never forget Maria. *Coco: Who is this Maria person of yours? *Shadow: She used to be the lady i used to save. But many of the officers tried to track us down and killed Maria in the process. *Coco: How come? What was she like? *Shadow: She is the granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik and the cousin of Dr. Eggman. *Coco: Dr. Eggman has a cousin?! *Crash: Whoa! *Sonic: That's way off sharp. *Shadow: We were having a hard time on getting out. Bad times were rising since me and Maria were getting along together at the ARK. *Sonic: How long you were getting along with Maria? *Shadow: Several years, but it has been a very long story since i was born. (In a flashback, Shadow and Maria runs through the halls of the ARK, both panting heavily from exhaustion and panic. They were desperately running down a corridor of the Space Colony ARK before turning back to see a squad of G.U.N. soldiers stop upon reaching a doorway some distance behind them all of them equipped with various firearms such as assault rifles, sub-machine guns, and a pistol. Maria turns to look helplessly at someone next to her with a frightened gasp. Then the lead G.U.N. soldier raises his pistol, takes aim, and shoots her.) *Shadow: Maria! *G.U.N. Soldier #1: Come here, you're next to get shot. *G.U.N. Soldier #2: Target on the ultimate lifeform and shoot him. *Shadow: *chaos blast on the G.U.N. Soldiers* NO!!! (All of the G.U.N. Soldiers were blasted on the corridor as Shadow hold Maria into health facility and reheal her on a mat) *Shadow: Are you okay? *Maria: Yes Shadow. I am fine. *Shadow: We gotta get you out of here. This isn't a safe place for us to go. (The alarm sound is on) *Maria: Shadow, go find a place for us to hide. *Shadow: What? I can't lose you forever. *Maria: I know a place where. (In the Research Facility, Maria is about to die, and leans onto a computer terminal for support in standing.) *Shadow: *land on a capsule* MARIA!! *Maria: *press the button to make the capsule closes down over Shadow* *Shadow: What?! *Maria: Shadow... I beg of you... please, *Shadow: Maria...! *Maria: Do it for me... for all the people... on that planet... Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. *press the button* (Shadow is ejected from the colony as the the flashback ends) *Shadow: Maria... I still remember what I promised you... For all the people of this planet... I promise you... revenge. *Sonic: So Maria is the girl of your dreams. *Shadow: No. She was like a sister to me. When i was first created, she came across me and wanted to look for lifeforms around the ARK. The soldiers came starting to shoot on her so i rehealed her before she faints. *Sonic: I always love Amy. But i can't get around her all along. *Tails: Is this why she chased you all day? *Sonic: Yeah. Most of the time. *Shadow: I do my job alone with Rouge and E-123 Omega. *Coco: If you work alone in the night, how come you have friends over. *Shadow: We're a team of highly powerful and fearsome individuals in their own right. Team Dark is a force to be reckoned with and has often appeared to content with some of the world's greatest threats and champions. *Crash: Ooh. *Shadow: You're not powerful enough to break down a metal box. *Crash: *sad* Aw. (Back at Sonic's house with the gang sitting in the living room) *Aku Aku: We need to survive and find a way to get these emeralds. *Knuckles: But they're being stored to the museum. That's what the news said and how are we going to get them? *Rouge: How about we break them out of their displays. *Crunch: What? Why the hell would we do that? You're making us look like thefts. *Rouge: Have you heard of a crime chase before? *Aku Aku: Guys, we need to act serious about our plan. *Knuckles: Yeah, how about we dressed as cops and grab the emeralds for permission and never return it back. *Amy: That's ridiculous. If we grab the emeralds, they would go after us and get us fake-fired and arrested for real. *Crunch: Yeah, who does that. *E-123 Omega: There can be only one place to go. *Aku Aku: I agree with the robot. *Amy: Wow, great. The robot is smart with places and we furry beings not. *Aku Aku: Guys, you're better than that. I like you guys, but we have to act like we're working to save the world. *Knuckles: Thank you so much. *Rouge: Alright, we got something better for you guys. *Crunch: Anything you say? *Rouge: At night, we break in the museum. We dress as in our cop uniforms and try to sneak into the place to grab all the chaos emeralds. *Amy: That's a little too complicated. Why not dress in our ninja suits to do a better glimpse on stealing those emeralds since the last fight. *Knuckles: Why would we do that? *Amy: Being in disguise is the best part of the plan. *Crunch: I like that. *Aku Aku: Knuckles, do you know where your closet is? *Knuckles: Yes. Follow me. (At Sonic's bedroom) *Aku Aku: You're in your buddy's room. Where is his closet? *Knuckles: It's right at your faces! You're standing next by it. Just look. *open the closet* *Aku Aku: Wow. *Crunch: You have so many costumes. *Knuckles: That's all we have. *Amy: Are those costumes inside the closet? *Knuckles: Well, do you guess? *Amy: I found them. *Knuckles: Oh no. *Amy: Yay. We can finally sneak at night. *Crunch: Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals! *Rouge: We know what to do when the night comes when everyone leave the museum. *Aku Aku: I'll say yes. You guys will sneak into the museum tonight when everyone leaves. *Knuckles: We know what to do. *Crunch: Such in a pain. *Aku Aku: When the people leave the museum, you'll wear them on. *Knuckles: But what about Sonic and the others? They haven't come back yet. *Aku Aku: We'll wait and see about that before we can break in. *Knuckles: You'll ask me no matter what. *Crunch: We can't stay here any longer. It's getting hot in here with no fresh air. *Tawna: I wonder how my boy Crash is doing right now. (Back at the G.U.N. Fortress, Sonic and the gang are still at the prison cell) *Sonic: My god, how long are we going to stay for? One night? *Tails: I don't know. I hate this place. *Coco: Me too. *Shadow: I'm sick of staying in here! We need a plan. *Sonic: Oh yeah? Let's set up our prison escape. *Shadow: These people can't tell me what to do. We're going to figure out to escape. *Coco: We know how. *Crash: Grrrr. *Sonic: Even Crash is mad about it. *Shadow: I can't take it any longer. *Tails: Me too. I'm sick of staying in here. It smells like toxic poison around here. *Sonic: But hey, we're leaving for real. *Crash: He he he. *Shadow: I hate that guy. *Sonic: Don't even think about it. *Shadow: Ugh, i wish i was alone. (At the Commander's office, the G.U.N. Captain and Commander are on the laptop, checking the DNA for Sonic, Crash, Coco, Tails and Shadow) *G.U.N. Captain: So we got two hedgehogs, two wolves and one fox on the cell. *Commander: Those two are bandicoots. These type of animals are the craziest creatures i have ever seen. *G.U.N. Captain: But what is Shadow doing here? Isn't he suppose to work with us with Rouge and his robot companion? *Commander: Leave Shadow to the way he is suppose to be. Teaming up with a blue fast hedgehog with high supersonic speeds and beat up all the robots in a scientist's empire in space. *G.U.N. Captain: What will Rouge and E-123 Omega have to say when they see their partner in the cell. *Commander: Just go set up the weapons for our next deadly attack. I'm trying to do some business in here. *G.U.N. Captain: Right sir. Better get back to work. *Commander: Such a snooze in the head. Those five animals are never breaking out. (Back at Sonic's prison cell, the gang is about to collaborate on their escape plan) *Tails: Alright, you know the drill and you know the way out. *Coco: We need to start setting up to collaborate *Sonic: Yeah, let's collaborate. *Shadow: What? I'm not even going to collaborate with a bunch of happy animals on my side. *Sonic: Come on Shadow, we're even part of a team. *Shadow: I don't need to be on a team, i'm just going to find my way out of here. *Tails: Please don't. We can't leave without you. *Shadow: I'm getting out. I don't need any of your help. *Sonic: Shadow, no. *Shadow: We'll see about that, fast hog. *teleport out of the cage and teleport outside of the cage* *Sonic: Whaaaat? *Tails: How did you do that? *Shadow: Oh yeah. I can teleport without the emeralds. *Sonic: Just rescue us from here. *Shadow: Sure thing. I'm going to give you an apology for that. *teleport to the cage* *Sonic: Now. *Shadow: *hold hands and teleport out of the cage with the group to warp from the exit* *Sonic: Ha ha ha. *Coco: We're out. *Crash: Yahoo! *Sonic: Let's get outta here. *Tails: Wait! We teleported into the wrong spot. *G.U.N. Police #1: Hey, what are you doing out of your cages? *Sonic: Oh no, we're caught. *G.U.N. Police #2: No one leaves behind. *Sonic: *dashes and hit two G.U.N. polices* Thanks for the trap. *Shadow: Let's escape before another one caught us in luck. *Coco: There's the door. *Shadow: Go to the door and get out. *Sonic: Run while you can. *G.U.N. Police #3: Stop, stop! *Sonic: *punch the police and break into the door* (At the security room, the securities are watching Sonic and his friends escape) *Security #1: Those furry animals are trying to escape. *Security #2: Call in the Commander! *Security #3: Commander! We got a situation going on in the cell room. *Commander: Press the alarm boys. *Security #4: *press the alarm button* (The alarm sound is on as the G.U.N. soldiers run after Sonic and his friends. Sonic and the gang are still running into the prison room.) *Sonic: Oh no, they caught us all! *Shadow: The alarm system is on. We need to find a way to get out of here. *Tails: Quick! To the shortcut. *Coco: Don't let these men catch after you. (A lot of G.U.N. soldiers came with their guns to target on Sonic's friends) *Sonic: No one can tell us what to do. *run fast and kick and punch every G.U.N. member* *G.U.N. Soldier #1: Stop right there! *G.U.N. Soldier #2: Don't move. *Shadow: Out of the way! *Crash: *spin against the G.U.N. soldiers* *Coco: *roll over and kick the G.U.N. soldier* *Shadow: You guys are punishing me for this! *G.U.N. Soldier #3: Come back where you are! *Sonic: Shadow, do something. *Shadow: I must think.......i must think. *Sonic: Think for what? *Shadow: *furious* Chaos Control! *blast at the G.U.N. soldiers* *Sonic: That's a Chaos Blast. *Shadow: I say what i want. *G.U.N. Soldier #3: You! Over here. *Shadow: What?! *G.U.N. Soldier #3: Let me see your hands. *Shadow: *jump and kick the G.U.N. soldier* Sorry old friend. *Sonic: Shadow, we gotta get out of here. *Shadow: Go on, i'll deal with those soldiers. *Tails: *fly and kick the soldiers* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: There is a flying fox on the loose! *G.U.N. Soldier #5: The animals are still escaping. *G.U.N. Soldier #6: Get on the loose. *Crash: *run and punch the G.U.N. soldier* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: Back off bandicoot! *Coco: Leave my brother alone! *G.U.N. Soldier #4: Stand back from him. *Crash: *growls* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: Nice bandicoot, nice bandicoot. *Crash: *punch the G.U.N. soldier* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: *pain* You crazy animal. *Crash: *spin at the G.U.N. soldiers to the wall* *Sonic: Yeah, awesome. *Crash: Ha ha ha. *Shadow: We should really get our heads in the game. *Sonic: There is only one way out of here. *Tails: Into the exit. *Coco: Let's break out free. *Sonic: *roll and break the door to the exit* Get out! (Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Crash and Coco break outside into the area to find the gate to escape) *Sonic: This place is just like a maze. *Coco: Sweet vision. *Shadow: I see what's happening. *Tails: This is not a good sight. (The G.U.N. soldiers hold their guns up to target on the animals) *Sonic: Guns? Really? *Coco: Oh shoot. *Tails: They're targeting at us. *G.U.N. Soldier #7: Those animals are out to escape. Target them men! *Sonic: Run fast! *G.U.N. Soldiers: *try shooting at the animals* *Crash: *run fast like a maniac* *Tails: Turn left! (The gang turn left in the prison maze) *Sonic: That was quick. *Shadow: You shouldn't have left us all killed in the first place. *Sonic: It wasn't my idea. *Coco: Oh look, we can hide on those boxes. *Crash: *spin the boxes* *Sonic: Crash! *Coco: We were suppose to hide, not hit them. *Tails: Now we have to run alot to escape. *Shadow: Other way. (The gang turn right in the prison maze) *Tails: Now what? *Sonic: I hope we have no problem on escaping. *Shadow: We shouldn't leave by now. *Sonic: There's no time to waste. *Coco: This is a very big prison to escape. *Sonic: There's the bombs! *Tails: We've figure out to escape and break out on time. *Crash: *grab the bombs and throw them on the wall* *Shadow: That's it, i'm leaving! *Sonic: Shadow, wait up! *Coco: Don't leave us all alone. *Tails: Go go go. *Sonic: They have the guns. Look out. (The G.U.N. soldiers keep shooting while they dodge over the bullets) *Crash: Whoa! *Shadow: Damn, not again with the bullets! *Sonic: It's getting towards us. *Tails: Speed and Rumble! *Crash: *throw a bomb at the wall* *Sonic: Move along! *Shadow: Be aware of the cops. *Sonic: Aye aye aye. *Crash: *bite his fingers* Ooh. Ah. *blow his finger* *G.U.N. Soldier #7: Hey, where do you think you're going? *Tails: They caught us again! *G.U.N. Soldier #7: Don't let them get away. *Coco: Will we be able to find the gate to escape? *Sonic: Yes, we will escape very soon. *Coco: I gotta find my laptop somewhere. *Sonic: What? You have a laptop? *Coco: Yes. They hide my laptop somewhere and i'm going to get it back. *Sonic: Fine. We're going together. Crash, Tails and Shadow, go ahead. I'll take Coco to find her laptop somewhere in the base. *Tails: What? You're going to get killed. *Sonic: We'll be there as fast as we could. *Shadow: Go ahead. We'll take care of those soldiers. *Coco: I'll hold on to you Sonic. *Sonic: As long the speed it takes, i'll go fast. Whiplash! *supersonic speed with Coco inside* (Sonic and Coco supersonic speed inside to the building to sneak into the item room where the laptop is being placed on the book stack) *Coco: My laptop! *Sonic: I told you, i am the fastest hedgehog alive. *Coco: The cage is locked. There have to be a way to get in. *Sonic: Find the key? *Coco: Right. Check on the floor. *Sonic: I bet it's here. *Coco: There it is. *Sonic: The paperclip? Nah. *Coco: It's right on the pillow. *Sonic: Jeez, i thought the grey thing was the key. But this one is yellow. *Coco: Hurry up and open up. *Sonic: Fine. There's the lock. *Coco: Grab it and let's go. *G.U.N. Soldier #8: Hey, what are you doing here? *Sonic: *unlock the cage and grab the laptop* Hold on! *Coco: *hold on to Sonic* *Sonic: Gotta go. *supersonic speed ahead with Coco* *G.U.N. Soldier #8: Hey. (Sonic and Coco arrive back to the maze as they are trying to catch up with the rest of the gang) *Sonic: That's a long way from here. *Coco: I hope the gang is here for us so we can go and get out of here. *Sonic: They're throwing bombs everywhere in this place. I wonder why. *Coco: Go left! *Sonic: Left for where? *Coco: Left! *grab Sonic's hand* (Tails, Crash and Shadow are about to head over to the gate) *Shadow: There it is. The gate. *Crash: He he he. *Tails: One mile away and we're out. *Shadow: Darn it! The soldiers are there. *G.U.N. Soldier #9: Stop right here. *Shadow: Chaos Control! *Tails: Why aren't we teleporting. *Shadow: I'm out of power. *Crash: Oh whoa. *Tails: We're going to be meat then. (Crash, Tails and Shadow trip over by the G.U.N. soldiers) *G.U.N. Soldier #9: Game over Shadow. Game over man. *Shadow: You. You did this. *G.U.N. Soldier #9: It's easy to get punished. *Shadow: You can't punish my friends. I work here. *Sonic: *arrive with Coco* Hey, what is going on? *Shadow: Sonic, Coco, help us! *Sonic: What happen? *G.U.N. Soldier #10: Stand back blue rat. *Sonic: I am not a rat! *Crash: Ahhhh! *Sonic: Crash, no! *Crash: *grab the G.U.N. Soldier and fight him* *Shadow: Now let's go. *Sonic: Wait, we can't leave without Crash! *Crash: *still fighting the G.U.N. soldier* *G.U.N. Soldier #10: Get off you fox! *Tails: I am a fox. *Crash: *get the G.U.N. soldier out* *G.U.N. Soldier #10: You rats are going back to the cell! *Shadow: Hey, it's you and me. We have a fight to catch up. *G.U.N. Soldier #10: Come at me! *Shadow: *try punching on the soldier* *G.U.N. Soldier #10: Ha ha ha. *Shadow: Cheater! *G.U.N. Soldier #10: You're mean! *punch Shadow* *Shadow: Don't hit me. *Sonic: Punch punch punch. *Shadow: Ahhh! *grab the soldier down* *Coco: Come on, we should leave while the black hedgehog fight him. *Tails: But we're not leaving without him. *Shadow: You! You do not mess with our friends. *G.U.N. Soldier #10: Leave me to this. *Sonic: Shadow, now. *Shadow: Hyaaa! *punch the soldier* *Sonic: That was a close one. *G.U.N. Soldier #9: *hold his gun and targets at Crash* Get ready to get shot moron. *shoot at Crash* *Coco: *protect Crash with her laptop* *G.U.N. Soldier #9: What the? A pink laptop can block a bullet? *Coco: No one messes with us. *throw a wumpa fruit to the G.U.N. soldier's face* *G.U.N. Soldier #9: Ugh. There's fruit punch in my face. *Tails: *punch the G.U.N. Soldier* It's called a Wumpa Fruit, soldier. *throw the G.U.N. soldier to the wall* *G.U.N. Soldier #9: I'm allergic to fruit. *Sonic: Boom! We beat all of them. *Shadow: Thanks for helping. I'm off on my own. *Sonic: Wait, you're going to leave us all behind. *Shadow: Yes. You just ruined my chance to get the Chaos Emeralds. *Sonic: You actually started the fight first back at my house. *Shadow: We lost the Chaos Emeralds and we can't find them ever again. *Tails: It's getting dark in here. Maybe you can come to our house for a little discussion. *Shadow: Nah, no need. I'm good. *Sonic: Wanna be partners? *Shadow: Part... *Sonic: Ners. *Shadow: Ugh, fine. *Sonic: We teamed up together like so many times. *shake hands with Shadow* Partners. *Shadow: *shake hands with Sonic* Partners. *Crash: Wee hee. *Tails: When we return home, we have to tell everyone to retreat the Chaos Emeralds and get them back on time to fight our enemies. *Coco: What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here. *Sonic: Ready or not, back to my house. *run fast with his friends* (Sonic, Crash, Coco, Tails and Shadow dash to get out of the G.U.N. base) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 6) Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 4) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video game crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff